Genus and species: Vitis vinifera. 
The new grape plant named xe2x80x9815-97-77xe2x80x99 is of Vitis vinifera parentage. It is the result of an effort to produce a late-ripening, black, seedless table grape with fruit characteristics superior to currently available black cultivars xe2x80x98Fantasy Seedlessxe2x80x99 (unpanteded) and xe2x80x98Negritaxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The female parent (unnamed) (unpatented) resulted from a series of crosses involving xe2x80x98Hunisaxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x98Emperorxe2x80x99 (unpatented), and xe2x80x98Thompson Seedlessxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The male parent of the cross is an unnamed (unpatented), seedless grapevine resulting from a series of crosses involving xe2x80x98Emperorxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Thompson Seedlessxe2x80x99, and xe2x80x98Almeriaxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The hybridization resulting in xe2x80x9815-97-77xe2x80x99 was made near McFarland, Calif. in 1994. Seeds from the cross were collected, stratified, and finally planted in a greenhouse in January of 1995. The seedling population of 60 plants was planted in the field in the spring of 1995 near McFarland, Calif. The new grape plant was selected from this seedling population in 1997. It was then propagated by cuttings and grafting to xe2x80x98Freedomxe2x80x99 (unpatented) rootstock in 1998 near McFarland, Calif. Those resulting plants were stable and typical of the original vine.
The new grape plant named xe2x80x9815-97-77xe2x80x99 is quite distinctive and unlike any other table grape available on the market known to me. Its very large berries are obovate and average over 10 g with applications of exogenous gibberellic acid. The large clusters average over 1500 g under standard cultural practices, but are quite loose and amenable to packing for cold storage purposes.
The new gape plant is similar to its female parent, but differs by having seedless rather than seeded berries. It differs from its male parent by having berries with black skin rather than white skin.